Sodian LaClawstrum
Sodian LaClawstrum is the son of the Mechanical Scientist, and is an OC by Thenaturals. Personality Sodian is a kind gentleman who takes pride in being a good help. He is shy, reserved and worryful, but he always convinces himself to be a good sport for others. He is dedicated to his friends and his eventual girlfriend Lina Greene by treating them with lots of respect and taking them for dinner sometimes. He can be very nervous, but when the time comes he strives to be a hero. Generally, Sodian is a nice guy and wants to be liked, and he is. Origin of Species Sodian could be derrived from many different species. One example is a robot - a mechanical device that sometimes resembles a human and is capable of performing a variety of often complex human tasks on command or by being programmed in advance. In ancient mythologies include artificial people, such as the mechanical servants built by the Greek god Hephaestus(Vulcan to the Romans). Since circa 400 BCE, myths of Crete that were incorporated into Greek mythology includeTalos, a man of bronze who guarded the Cretan island of Europa from pirates. The word robot was introduced to the public by the Czech interwar writer Karel Čapek in his play R.U.R. (Rossum's Universal Robots), published in 1920. The play begins in a factory that makes artificial people called robots, though they are closer to the modern ideas of androids, creatures who can be mistaken for humans. They can plainly think for themselves, though they seem happy to serve. At issue is whether the robots are being exploited and the consequences of their treatment. He is mentioned to be a cyborg, short for "cybernetic organism", is a being with both organic and cybernetic parts. Relationships Family Sodian's family is rarely seen but mentioned - he is an only child and born two normie parents. His father made him into a cyborg to make him stronger. Friends Sodian tries to keep a low profile, and is not a social person. However, he is good friends with Breanna Beetlejuice and Lina's sister Allie N. Greene. Pet Sodian's cyborg dog is called Sparktacular. Enemies/Conflict Sodian tries to not make enemies, but he is seen to not like Kressida Kraine. He also keeps a steadyish distance from Quil Liphoth as they are sort-of frenemies. Romance Sodian met Lina Greene at the start of the year, and started to fall in love with her. He likes impressing her by taking her to Wendy's, giving her flowers and helping her out. Eventually, after the Winter Prom, Lina decided to become Sodian's girlfriend. They now date. Clothing Basic TBA Quotes *''"I guess I just listen to people a lot - I thought that I could help you by taking you out to dinner. Is that okay?"'' *''"Oh crud, my arm's rusted up again."'' Other: *Sodian has been in the works for at least a year, and has been edited many times. He was originally created to be a stand-in boyfriend for Lina, though I developed his character more around this. Category:Original Characters Category:Thenaturals Original Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Males